The Tutor
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Chloe isn't the best at math. Everyone knows that. So what happens when she turns to her boyfrined for help?
1. Prologue

**Yeah, this is an awesome idea doar****fthXx gave me. It might be OOC, so sorry for that. I think it maybe will be a three-shot, but you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, but I **do** own... a dog! His name is Gonzo, and he's an American mutt!**

**Yeah... So anyway...**

**On with the story! (Prologue right now)**

Prologue

Chloe's POV

"Hey," Aunt Lauren said, walking into the living room. I just stared in horror at my geometry test. Technically, I was staring at my grade.

_I know I suck at math, but this is ridiculous!_

"Ooh, is that your math test?" she asked, looking pleased. I snapped out of my stupor just as she reached for it and pulled it out of her grasp.

"I-I don't think you should s-see it right now, A-Aunt Lauren," I said shyly, mentally cursing my stutter.

Tori walked in and saw the look on my face.

"Geo test?" she asked. When I nodded, she sighed. "What's the damage this time?"

I handed it over.

She took one look at the grade and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Wow, Chloe! You got a D minus? How did that happen?"

Aunt Lauren's eyes widened, and she took the paper from Tori. I could practically feel her disappointment.

"Good gravy, Chloe! How did you get this low of a score?"

"I was never good at math..."

"Yeah, but you usually got C's! How did you get a D minus?"

Tori sent me a confused look. "Did you forget to study, or something?"

I nodded, letting my hair cover my face to hide my blush. I didn't study. I was _going_ to, but then Derek decided he had to Change into a wolf. I was going to study after that, but then I got a little... distracted.

"Maybe you should get a tutor," Aunt Lauren muttered, glaring at the test. Tori's eyes widened.

"That would be perfect! Derek can tutor you! He's an expert in math!"

"Yeah, if I can convince him to."

"Which he probably won't," my aunt said quickly. "So I should just call the school and ask someone else to tutor you!"

Tori shook her head. "No, Derek will tutor her. If there's one thing Chloe's good at, it's convincing. And if that doesn't work, threatening." She shot me her common look that said, "I know everything". I blushed again.

I knew Derek would end up tutoring me. He owed me that much, anyway.

**I don't really know what to say, so I guess I'll just go...**

**Rate and Review! (Though I have absolutely no idea how you rate something here)**

**-WiccaChick98**


	2. The Actual Story

**Here it is! Taa-daa! And it's OOC! Yeah, it really kinda is. So, sorry, all you people who hate OOC stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Derek's POV

There was a knock on my door, and I answered it. Chloe stood there, looking almost nervous.

"Hey, Babe," I muttered, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me before walking into my room.

"So, I got my geometry test back today," she began. I nodded.

"How did you do?"

Her face turned red, and she looked away.

"Chloe..."

"I got a D minus," she squeaked. I felt my eyes widen.

"A D minus? Jeez, Chlo, I knew you were bad at math, but not _that_ bad. How did you get a D minus?"

She waved away the question. "I need someone to help me out, here. A tutor. And I was wondering-"

"Forget it," I said, cutting her off. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want my girlfriend to fail the tenth grade, but I wasn't that good with tutoring. Especially when I'm tutoring Chloe.

"But-"

"Nope."

"You have to!"

"Why?" I asked, turning towards her. She sent me a look.

"Because you owe me."

"For what?"

She walked over and poked my chest. "It's your fault I forgot to study!"

I felt my face redden. I remembered now. I needed to Change, and Chloe came with me. Afterwards, I kinda... initiated something. Needless to say, she didn't get much done that night.

I smiled. _Good memory._

"Uh-huh. You're gonna help me out, okay?" she said, giving me her "puppy face". I shrugged; she didn't scare me.

"And if I don't? What're you going to do to me then?"

She stepped closer, so she was all but pressed against me. When she spoke, it was soft and smooth, yet threatening and rough at the same time.

"It's more like what I _won't_ do to you."

I just gaped at her. _That is so cruel! Now I'm scared._

Chloe smirked. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Fine, I'll tutor you," I muttered, slumping my shoulders in defeat. Part of me wondered how she got so good at threatening me.

_It's easy,_ the Wolf said. _All she has to do is find out what you want. Then, she tells you that she won't do what you want her to do if you don't help her out. Stupid human. Always so easy to manipulate._

Chloe grinned, and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Thanks," she whispered against my lips. I just wound my arms tighter around her waist in response.

When we broke apart for air, I leaned my forehead against hers.

"So, what do I get in return?" I asked. _I'm a guy too, you know. I want stuff in return for helping out._

She sighed. "You shouldn't get anything, because you owe me. But I guess I'll make you a deal."

I perked up. I like Chloe's deals; I always win.

"If I get anything higher than a B, I'll do anything for you."

I smiled, images flying through my mind. "Anything?"

"Yeah." Then she froze. The look in her eyes said one thing: "What did I just get myself into?"

"Like this?" Chloe asked, showing me her paper. I looked it over.

"You forgot to multiply," I said, showing her where. She groaned.

It was actually kind of fun, tutoring Chloe. She was a quick learner, and she got what I was trying to tell her. Her grade had improved when she took the make-up test, thanks to me. I got rewarded for that.

_Imagine how she would "reward" you if she got something higher than a C._

_Yeah, but she messes up on the simplest things._

"Derek?" Chloe waved her hand in front of my face. "You spaced out on me. You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied with a grin. "So, you multiplied?"

_That sounded kind of wrong..._

She nodded and handed me her paper. As I checked it out, I noticed a mistake. When I pointed it out, she pouted- which was really cute, by the way. I laughed softly, and she shot me a look.

"Sorry."

"You bet you are," she murmured. I rolled my eyes.

I had been tutoring Chloe for two weeks, and it was going... okay, I guess. She still screwed up, making that adorable pout when she did, and I was just so tempted to kiss it off. But that wouldn't be right, because I was her math tutor. Note to self: Don't tutor your mate- too many temptations.

"How about this?" Chloe showed me the problem she was working on. I checked it over.

"You forgot to carry the two."

She pouted again, and I couldn't help it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly against hers. Chloe wound her arms around my neck and pressed her body tightly against mine.

"Oh my god!"

We jumped apart to see Lauren staring at us with wide eyes. Then she glared at me.

"So _this_ is how you tutor my niece?"

"No, I-" Chloe started, but her aunt cut her off.

"Chloe, I'm getting you a _real_ tutor from school."

My mate and I just gaped at her until she left the room.

"Well that was, um, awkward," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah," Chloe remarked. "Talk about wrong place, wrong time."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sorry we got caught like that."

She shrugged. "My aunt will get over it. She always does."

The doorbell rang, and I answered it before anyone else could. There was some guy standing there. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, chocolate eyes, and a muscular build. All in all, he looked like an "It-Boy" from Hollywood; magazine cover material.

_Must be Tori's boyfriend._

"Hi," he said, offering his hand. When I didn't respond, he dropped it. "I'm Blake Stevenson. I'm supposed to be Chloe's tutor."

_Whoa, wait. Her tutor? Hell no! He's too good looking to be her tutor!_

I was just about to say something clever, like, "Chloe? I'm sorry, you have the wrong house." or "Sorry, she just moved to Russia.", when Lauren saw who it was.

"Hello!" she said, shaking his hand. "Are you Blake?" When he nodded, she smiled. "I'm Lauren Fellows, Chloe's aunt. She's in the living room."

He smiled and walked into the living room. I followed soon after, and saw him staring at Chloe, who was reading a magazine.

I could see lust, adoration, amazement, and pure interest in his eyes. I didn't blame him- my mate was the most beautiful creature on the planet- but I didn't like him looking at her like that. So I walked over to Chloe and kissed her, square on the lips.

"Possessive, much?" she muttered when I pulled away. I grunted.

My mate turned to see Blake, who was watching us with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm Blake," he said, offering his hand. I tried not to growl when she shook it.

_It's okay, Derek. He's just her math tutor. Only her math tutor. I'm her boyfriend. She wouldn't choose him over me... right?_

_Don't be stupid! Of course she wouldn't!_

"I'm Chloe and this is Derek, my boyfriend," she said with a smile. He grinned back. I knew he was just being friendly, but it seemed a little _too_ friendly in my eyes.

I didn't realize I was bristling until she laid a hand on my arm. I looked down at her, and saw her eyes brimming with concern. I nodded at her, to say I was alright, and she smiled at me.

"So," Blake said, "let's get started. Where would you like to study?"

"Right here is fine," she replied, then sat down and got out her notebook. Blake sat down beside her. My stomach growled, so I went to the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Hey, Wolfie!" Tori exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I shushed her.

"Chloe's tutor is in the living room!" I whispered harshly. Tori nodded in understanding, then walked into the living room. I internally groaned.

"Whoa!" I heard her say. "You are way too hot to be a math tutor!"

Blake chuckled, and said, "Why, thank you. You aren't too bad yourself."

"Great," Simon muttered as he walked downstairs. "Just what we all need- a flirt."

I laughed softly, then walked towards my room.

"So," Blake purred, making me freeze and sneak back downstairs. "What's your social status?"

"A wallflower," Chloe replied evenly.

"Really?" Blake sounded a bit too curious. "You're much too beautiful to be just a wallflower!"

I frowned. It's not that it bothered me that he called her beautiful, just the way he said it... It made the Wolf start to growl.

"I like it better when I'm not being crowded by strangers." Then, "How's this?"

By now, I had crept into the dining room, so I could see them. Blake looked over the paper, then nodded.

"Perfect."

It had been about a week, give or take a few days. Due to the frequent interruptions by Tori, who liked to flirt, and Simon, who saw the threat to me (_Gee, thanks, Si._) and tried to scare him off, Chloe and Blake just went to the library.

I watched as Chloe put on her shoes. When she stood up, I walked up behind her and pressed my lips to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, then nuzzled into her neck, checking her scent. Ever since she and Blake started going to the library to study, I had checked her scent to make sure he hadn't raped her, then drugged her to forget about it.

I really didn't trust him.

"It's alright, Der," she whispered softly. "He's actually pretty nice."

"I still don't like him."

She laughed. "Derek, honey, you're my boyfriend! You're not supposed to like him."

I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed her cheek.

Chloe came home with a huge smile on her face. Lauren and I looked at her questioningly, and she handed me a bunch of papers stapled together. I raised my eyebrows.

"My Geo test."

I nodded and flipped it over. I looked at the score. Then at Chloe. Then back at the score.

I grinned and pulled her into my arms. She laughed joyfully and nuzzled into my neck. Tori walked in and saw me and Chloe, then Lauren, who was glaring at us.

"Geo test?"

I nodded and handed it over. She looked at it, then cried out.

"VICTORY!"

Lauren's brows were scrunched together, and she took the test. She gasped when she saw the score.

"You got an A?"

Chloe, who was done hugging me, nodded. Lauren grinned and hugged her. Then she walked out of the room to make dinner.

"That's great!" Simon exclaimed, coming downstairs. "Now we can get rid of Blake!"

_YES!_

Everyone started laughing for some reason. I looked at them like there was something terribly wrong (_you never know..._), and they laughed harder.

"I know you hated him, Der, but, really?" Chloe said in between laughs.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I said that out loud?"

"Yeah, and it was funny!" Tori squeaked out.

Chloe got a hold of herself and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned down for a kiss, but she resisted.

"This calls for celebration," she whispered to me. I felt my eyes widen.

"You mean...?"

She nodded. "Tonight, we'll go out, for your Change."

"But I don't need to Change."

"They don't know that."

_Good idea._

I grinned at her. "I love you."

She laughed softly and kissed me.

"I love you, too."

We kissed again, only to be broken up by Tori making gagging noises. _Figures._ I glared at her, and she shrugged, walking out of the room. Simon sent me a knowing look and left, too.

Chloe pulled me into a kiss again, and thankfully, no one interrupted.

**So there you go. That's it, and I kinda need an idea- something actiony. And if you already gave me an idea, I'll get around to it. Maybe. Not to sound mean, I just... my parents are suspicious. (They don't know I write for this site.) I gotta be sneaky.**

**-WiccaChick98**


End file.
